The present invention relates to recreational vehicle roofing coatings and, in particular, to recreational vehicles and recreational vehicle roofs having coatings. The present invention further relates to methods of waterproofing recreational vehicle roofs.
Recreational vehicles can be exposed to a variety of weather conditions during their normal use. For example, recreational vehicles can encounter low temperatures, snow, and heavy rain. Therefore, recreational vehicles roofs need to be properly waterproofed so that the inside of the vehicle is not damaged. Recreational vehicle roofs can comprise an ethylene propylene diene rubber (EPDM) sheet that is glued to the roof top by an adhesive. However, these EPDM sheets can exhibit a loss of waterproofing properties as the sheets age. The EPDM sheets can cause an accumulation of dirt or debris that can damage or deface the recreational vehicle, and the EPDM sheets can exhibit significant chalking throughout the life of the sheets. Additionally, the EPDM sheets require a two step roofing process to apply the adhesive and subsequently apply the sheet.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for improved recreational vehicle roofing and methods of applying recreational vehicle roofing.